


guiltroversion

by protagonistic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Being Lost, Child Abandonment, Death, Death Threats, Death Wish, Everyone is Dead, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Lost Love, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pain, Past Abuse, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonistic/pseuds/protagonistic
Summary: we will all die before another





	

A revelation of their clay feet,

has shown their heart _pumping_

breath _gasping_

 _decaying_ bodies.

no longer do the scratches on the floor hold

~~demons~~

_(after all they are only scratches.)_

and so I asked the prophetic guest

if the hornet's horde 

was 

death's

**disease**

because even muttering makes me want to

stick my fingers down

your

throat

.

such shaky hands by a damned angel

or giant insect

?

from who's wings _milk_ spills

but

wouldn't it

be nice to steal The Angel's thoughts

to chew every last bit of laughter and spit it back

on their

splintered spine

or to pluck feathers

and peel sad eyes from such a fleshy altar.

to have become little more than

irrelevant.

but didn't i just do that?

i can't remember anymore.

my raison d'être

is not to blind an **Orpheus** , though he is **blinded** ,

or shield an **Achilles** , though he is **dead** ,

nor to lessen the folly of **Icarus** , though he is a **fool** ,

rather to save

who i couldn't.

no ulterior motives,

_"right?"_

_"sure."_

~~"i think."~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!


End file.
